leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2369
Events *Montgomery Scott is discovered to be alive, suspended in the transporter buffer of the . The discovers a Dyson sphere upon locating the Jenolan. ( ) *The Cardassian Union ends its occupation of the planet Bajor, which lasted fifty years. As a result, the Cardassian Velos VII internment camp is closed on stardate 46302. ( ; ) *Ensign Ro Laren departs the Enterprise-D to participate in Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training program. ( ) *A Cardassian sneak attack on the Federation system Minos Korva, staged in the McAllister C-5 Nebula, is prevented by Edward Jellico, temporarily in command of the Enterprise-D. ( ) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard is taken captive by Cardassian forces on Celtris III and tortured by Gul Madred. He is released after the embarrassing defeat of the Cardassians at the McAllister Nebula. ( ) *The mining station Terok Nor in orbit of Bajor is abandoned during the Cardassian retreat. The Bajoran Provisional Government requests Starfleet assistance in maintaining the station, and it is renamed Deep Space 9. The Enterprise-D arrives to offload personnel and equipment. ( ) *Shortly afterwards, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax discover the Bajoran wormhole, the first stable wormhole known to exist. Sisko makes direct contact with the Prophets, becoming the Emissary of the Prophets as prophesied in ancient Bajoran mythology. ( ) *A crucial victory is won for Spock's reunification efforts on Romulus when Vice-Proconsul M'ret defects to the Federation. ( ) * A back-up file is installed on the Cardassian ATR-4107 missile in this year on stardate 46437.5. ( ) *Keiko O'Brien opens a school on Deep Space 9. ( ) *Vash arrives at Deep Space 9 after two years in the Gamma Quadrant in the company of Q. ( ) *On Deep Space 9, Chief Miles O'Brien unintentionally activates a long dormant aphasia device, while repairing the command level replicators. The device was planted there by Bajorans Dekon Elig and Surmak Ren when the Cardassians were in command of the station in 2351. An aphasia virus sweeps through DS9, threatening to eliminate the station's personnel. Fortunately, Major Kira Nerys is able to locate Dr. Surmak and he discovers an antidote. ( ) *While the Enterprise-D visits Deep Space 9, Worf learns that survivors of the Khitomer Massacre, including his father, may have been captured and imprisoned by the Romulans in the Carraya system. He discovers the camp, and while his father is not among the survivors, there are indeed captured Klingons, now living in peace with their Romulan captors. Several younger members of the camp decide to leave with Worf and are sworn to secrecy about the existence of the camp in order to preserve the honor of families back in the Klingon Empire. Meanwhile on the Enterprise, Data experiences a serious of visions due to an accident while helping DS9 Chief Medical Officer Julian Bashir. Data discovers that these visions are dreams. The dreams are that of his father; the late Doctor Noonien Soong. ( ) *The crew of the Enterprise-D, along with Romulan, Klingon, and Cardassian interests, deciphers the last work of Professor Richard Galen, revealing that a race of ancient humanoids is a common ancestor of most species in the Milky Way Galaxy. ( ) *The clerics on Boreth create a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable, hoping to use him to reunite the Klingon people. Worf later uncovers the fact that this Kahless is a clone, and the clone is installed as a ceremonial leader of the Klingon people. ( ) *A duplicate of William T. Riker created due to a transporter accident, known as Thomas Riker, is rescued from the outpost on Nervala IV, where he was stranded for eight years. Thomas Riker is later transferred to the . ( ) *On Earth, the quadricentennial of Apollo 11 s landing on the moon in 1969 is celebrated. Starfleet Academy gives out a certificate in relation to it in some way. One of the recipients is Cadet Harry Kim. ( ) *Kai Opaka is left in the Gamma Quadrant on a moon occupied by two warring factions. Unable to leave the moon ever again she hopes to end the fighting. ( ) *A Jem'Hadar ship crashes on Bopak III. The only survivor is Goran'Agar, who unexpectedly survives for thirty-five days without ketracel-white. ( ) *Toman'torax becomes Omet'iklan's . ( ) *Arjin's father dies. ( ) *Seska, an agent of the Obsidian Order, joins the Maquis, posing as a Bajoran. ( ) *Another variant of the Starfleet uniform is released, this time with the entire outfit black except for the division color on the shoulders and a purplish-gray undershirt is added as well. ( ; ; ) *Kes is born on . ( ) * Silva La Forge becomes the commanding officer of the . ( ) Episodes *Episodes ** *** (in part) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** (in part) *** *** *** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** (in part) ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** Notes * According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 72-73) and the Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the Quadros-1 probe, launched in 2193, ends operations this year. bg:2369 de:2369 es:2369 fr:2369 it:2369 nl:2369 pl:2369 rok sv:2369